The present disclosure relates to generating thumbnails for digital images, and more specifically, to a method, device and computer program product for generating thumbnails for the digital images.
Typically, digital images are represented in the form of corresponding thumbnails when organized in an album by electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tablets, cameras, laptops, or the like. The thumbnails (“full thumbnails”) for the digital images may take the form of scaled-down versions of the digital images. In some cases, a full thumbnail for a digital image can contain one or more facial images or regions, making it difficult for a user to see the facial regions in the full thumbnail because the facial regions in the full thumbnail are small.